Letters From Kinkow!
by yummy42
Summary: Have you ever wanted to talk to your favorite islander and ask them questions that you want answered? Well, now is your chance! Send in a letter to your favorite islander and you will get a reply! CAUTION: WILL TAKE AWHILE BEFORE A REPLY
1. Intro

Alright everyone i'm going to introduce something new to fanfiction from the island of kinkow...  
(drum roll please)

Letters from Kinkow!  
Okay this is how it's going to work:  
Step 1: pick an islander to send your letter to: sorry guys, BUT KING BOZ DOESN'T WANT TO DO LETTERS SO PLEASE DON'T WRITE TO HIM...(plus the fact i don't like him at all)  
~king brady (even though he's in chicago he agrees to write back letters)  
~ mikayla  
~ king boomer  
~ mason  
~ lanny  
~ yamakoshi

~ your awesome mail-carrier AKA me  
FYI: WE CAN DO TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME EXAMPLE: BRADY AND MIKAYLA or brakayla haha

Step 2: pretty easy, just write your letter with some questions for the islander

Step 3: post your letter on the reviews and i'll make sure it gets through kinkow mailcarrier with a reply

Step 4: just wait for the reply! i'll post on the web their reply

CAUTION: SOMETIMES IT CAN TAKE AWHILE FOR THEM TO REPLY AND MAKE EVERYONE FEEL SPECIAL

GOOD LUCK KINKOWIANS!


	2. Brady's First Reply

**A/N: You can send items to your islander for ex: send brady some of mikayla's hair..haha just kidding, please don't...send brady or boomer some cookies or send mikayla or mason a new weapon..etc. you can send whatever u want...and they cold send things to you...**

To Brady:

How are things in Chicago? Do you ever miss being on Kinkow with everyone? Also, are you in love with Mikayla? Thanks!  
Lots of Hugs,  
Bra-Kayla Luver4eva

_To Bra-Kayla Luver4eva:_

_Nice pen name! i knew i wasn't the only one who supported brakayla! anyways, i'm doing great in Chicago! you know, learning how to become mature..like reading the newspaper in the morning with a cup of coffee and i hang-out with Rebecca, despite her dumping Boom we're still friends..Do i miss being on Kinkow? Besides the tarantula people,waka waka bugs,and mummies, i really do! i really miss being with boom and especially mikayla...oh yeah, almost forgot about sweet-cousin lanny! sometimes i wonder how much he misses me.._

_am i in love with mikayla makoola? that's like saying does boomer wear his party pants to parties...so, that's a defnite yes!_

_Lots of Cookies! ( cuz every-time i say hugs somehow mikayla means to mug and i always get whacked in the guts by her machete..),_

_Brady_

_P.S I taped a cookie curosity of my cookie bed to the back of the letter_

**A/N: Alright, keep those letters coming! Everyone else is getting anixous to answer some questions!**


	3. Brady's Threats?

Dear Brady,

WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! I was SOO HAPPY once you and your sillyness left and was  
away from the USA and more importantly, AWAY FROM ME, and then...YOU COME  
BACK! WHY did you come back? I mean, Mikayla was JUST STARTING TO LIKE YOU!  
Candace was talking about a RUMOR! A. RUMOR. As in, NOT. TRUE. Mikayla WAS  
starting to fall for you. Slowly. If you had waited another three months you  
would've been happier than you ever have been. BUT NOOOO! You just had to  
leave, didn't you!? So, get your rear end BACK on that silly hot air balloon  
that you STOLE, nevermind the fact that you were king and that technically it  
belonged to you in the first place, AND GET BACK TO KINKOW YOU DOLT! Stupid,  
stupid boy...GO BACK AND RULE YOUR KINGDOM WITH BOOMER AND YOUR NEW BROTHER!  
NOW!

Sincerely,

Strawberry M&M.

P.S. If you do NOT go back to Kinkow, I will kidnap you, stuff you in a box  
that has only one tinsy weensy hole for air and a stale sandwich inside to  
keep you alive, and mail you back to Kinkow myself. I would like to remind you  
that this process would PROBABLY be rather painful for you, so I would suggest  
leaving of your own free will. Thank you.

_Dear Strawberry M&M,_

_Um, i really like your name! i never tried a strawberry M&M before..anyways i left because i wanted to become mature for the island which included mikayla...wait, Mikayla was actually starting to like me?! i knew eventually my brady charm would rub off! especially after meeting my bad boys! boom boom pow! *flexes muscles* anyways...not all rumors are false,and mikayla hesistated! as much as i would like to come back to kinkow, i can't...besides trying to be mature, i kinda crashed landed in chicago..soo um my balloon is wrecked and people don't sell hot-air balloons on a regular basis! _

_sincerely,_

_brady_

_P.S Umm just for that Aunt Nancy hired a bodygaurd for me and said not to send a cookie.._


	4. Mikayla's First Reply?

This is for Mikayla:  
If you really have to Which royal would you rather go on a date with and why - Wansapanataym

Dear Wansapanataym,

Okay first of all I wouldn't go on a date with any of them for obvious reasons! Boomer is cause he's immature at times...but he is nice and we share the hobby of poetry slam...though i don't think main landers would know what that is...anyways i think of him only as a friend...Boz is cause he's kinda weird with his toe fruits and the fact that he really dislikes me...because i "look exactly like his ex"...Brady is cause he's immature, annoying, and made me feel gulity for him leaving the island!

But i really do miss him...for once i actually miss his flirtiness and how sometimes he could be kingly..nice,gerenous,caring,nice eyes...

wait, what am i saying?! i mean like i would go on a date with Brady just as friends...right?!

i-i got to go sh-have the swords...i mean s-sharpen my legs!b-bye!- Mikayla


	5. The Parker Boys' First Reply

**Dear Lanny, Boomer, and Boz,**  
**IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE KING OF KINKOW SO WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT UP! Boomer, Boz, are you completely clueless? Lanny has been trying to undermine you from day one! He hates you! And Lanny don't do some fake cover up about how I'm delusional because I'm perfectly sane.**  
**Sincerely, Princess Nicolive of Rosalia**

_Dear Princess Nicolive of Rosalia, _

_Boomer and Boz here, well i'm having a guard write this down since our handwritng is umm too awesome to be writing a letter!? Plus the fact that Boz never learned how to write...Anyways are you sure you're perfectly sane? Cause why would our sweet little cousin Lanny try to get rid of us? He loves us! Anyways got to go, Lanny says to make the perfect cookies we have to collect special rocks from the center of Mount Spew? _

_Sincerely, Boomer and Boz _

_P.S In the letter is a banana muffin Boz stole from Lanny...also you might want to check yourself out.._

_Dear Princess Nicolive of Rosalia, _

_What are you talking about me trying to destory the kings? I'm their loyal cousin, I won't do anything to harm them in anyway! Pshh making them parachute from an airplane for a game is just a coincedence that they could've gotten hurt...into the tarantula territory...anyways you should go check yourself out..._

_Sincerely, Lanny_

_P.S. The banana muffin that Boz stole is a muffin bomb and it self destructs in 10 seconds after you've read the letter_

**_A/N: Hey Guys! sorry for not updating on this since forever!_**


	6. Brakayla, Aussly, and Percabeth?

**Dear King Brady,**  
**GO BACK TO KINKOW! YOUR MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE KING! SERIOUSLY! YOUR AWESOME AND IF YOU DON'T GO BACK THAT MEANS I'LL NEVER SEE BRAKAYLA! THAT'S IN MY TOP 3 COUPLES EVER LIST! RIGHT NEXT TO AUSSLY AND PERCABETH! PERCABETH! BRAKAYLA IS AS GOOD AS PERCABETH! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT?! GO BACK TO KINKOW SO I CAN SEE THE BRAKAYLA I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR! BRAKAYLA FOREVER!**  
**sincerely,**  
**Princess Julieta of Rosalia**

_Dear Princess Julieta of Rosalia,_

_Thanks for actually supporting brakayla! But, what's Aussly and Percabeth? I've never heard of them... As much as i would like to go back to Kinkow, I can't. I'm still maturing for Mikayla here at Chicago...plus the fact that my hot-air balloon crashed landed..._

_Sincerely, Brady_

_P.S here's a brakayla shirt, free of charge!_


	7. Dethroning Boz?

Dear Lanny,  
It's never ever going to happen! Face it the kings are way to awesome for you to get rid of them! And if you somehow do get rid of them I WILL fly to Kinkow and personally teach you a lesson. GOT IT?! Good now have a goody bar. there really good. And Also give the kings these lemon bars I made them, And DON'T EVEN THINK about doing something to them! I will get you if you ever, EVER, hurt the kings.  
Sincerely, Princess Rosette of Rosalia  
P.S Feel free to get rid of Boz, I don't like him so you can GLADLY dethrone him, just as long as you get Brady back on the throne.  
P.P.S STOP TRYING TO DETHRONE THE KINGS! Except Boz, remember, Just Boz, you can dethrone Boz but no one else, just Boz.

_Dear Princess Rosette of Rosalia,_

_I wouldn't worry about that, for some reason i can't seem to get rid of those idiotic kings! Thanks for the goody-bar! It helps with the brain for scheming plans against the kings. Lemon bars? Hmmm that gives me an idea! *rubs hands evily*...You actually want me to get rid of Boz? Then get Brady back? Hmmm at least getting rid of one is better than none...I'll be gladly to!_

_Sincerely, Lanny The King of Lanada_

_P.S couldn't find anything to give you after giving me ideas so, here's a pebble from yahamakoshi's fish bowl..._

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_i know this letter probably sucks since, it's 12:30 AM where i'm at and i'm really tired...so cut me some slack lol soo keep sending in those letters!_**


	8. Lanny's Fan?

Hi my little Lanny! How are you? First, know that I am your fan! I think you are very smart and has amazing plans! Let the questions: Do you prefer to whom? Boz or Brady? Which of the 3 twins you have more desire to kill? And what are your ideas to become king?  
Thanks, Achoc 3.

_Dear Achoc 3, _

_I'm doing great...Thanks..*Sarcastically* Nice to know I actually have fans that actually want me to elimat- I mean become the rightful king of Kinkow! I don't really have a favorite cousin, all of their I.Q are the same...below average...I don't have a twin i have desire to kill, I have to get rid of all of them anyways! I have a bunch of ideas to become king, from banana muffin bombs to rolling boulders...either way i have to get rid of them in some kind of freak accident..._

_Thanks for writing, Lanny_

_P.S thanks for writing, here's a free machete from the armory! _


	9. Boomer's First Reply

To Boomer:

Hi there King Boomer! How have things been on Kinkow? Just so you know, Brady does miss all of you! Please don't be mad at your brother. He did what he thought was the right thing to do.  
Lots of Hugs,  
Bra-Kayla Luver4eva

Ps. Here are some brownies I made!

_To Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: _

_Hi! I'm having a royal translator write this letter for me as we speak because, apparently my royal Piggy-Back can't write that good...Anyways things have been great here! Rebecca has recently visited and is staying a couple of days! I know Brady probably misses me...I'm not exactly mad anymore since that guilt trip accident when i let it all out on the gorilla...I guess it's the right thing to do if he really wanted to get mature,but i still don't understand why he could've just stayed here..._

_Lots of Cheesy Fingers,_

_King Boomer of Kinkow_

_P.S You made brownies?! I didn't receive any brownies! Hmmm I asked Mikayla about those and she said she hid it because she thinks i'll get hyper...Who does she think she is? _

_P.S.S I found the brownies, Mikayla is smart for hiding them in the one place i wouldn't look at...the Soap Basket...I've got to go, feeling a lot of energy!_

_P.S.S.S Here's some cheesy fingers!_

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating a lot of things today since i'm off of school and I was bored! Sooo keep sending those letters! Mason hasn't received any letters yet soo send some to him! and when you send letters, please don't just keep sending the same questions over and over again..Ex: Mikayla do you like Brady? or Boz do you like Mikayla?_**


	10. Boomer's Dirty Underwear Tree?

To Boomer:  
Hey King Boomer how's it been? You are really funny and crazy! I wonder if you miss King Brady...I kinda miss him too. Why can't you go to Chicago then? To bring him back? Now that would be awesome.  
Anyways have an awesome day, hope you can deal with your new brother King Boz, and peace!  
From,  
Stardust  
P.S. You still got your dirty underwear tree? xD

_To Stardust: _

_Hey Stardust I've been doing great! And, thanks! I knew I'm really funny and crazy! I really do miss King Brady, he's like the other half of me...but i guess now he's a third of me since Boz came...I did try to go to Chicago ,but when i was about to get into a hot-air balloon a massive storm hit Kinkow and I couldn't go...I guess the island didn't want me to get him...I wish I could go though...I hope i can deal with Boz too!_

_From,_

_Boomer_

_P.S Thanks for reminding me about that! Come to think about it, I think i still have it hiding in my secret closet no one knows about! Oops I guess now you know about it...Hope no one else knows about it..._


	11. Mindu is a hallucination?

**_Hey Guys sorry for updating for awhile!_**

Dear Boz,  
I just thought that I'd write to you, see I have this theory, and it involves you. Tell me about yourself. Have you ever been to the dark side of the island before you found out that you were Boomers "triplet"? Do you think it's possible that Brady did not make it to Chicago? That the people of the island you ruled before were nothing but a hallucination caused by the Tarantula people? That your memories could actually be fake?  
Sincerely, Princess Nicolive of Rosalia  
P.S. have a lemon bar.

_Dear Princess Nicolive of Rosalia,_

_Thanks for the Lemon Bar! Although I never tried one before...I'm more of a banana type of guy than a lemon guy...I don't believe I have been to the Dark Side before I met Boomer. Even though i don't know much about Brady, there's a bunch of possibilities that Brady may or may not have made it for chicago...I'm pretty sure Mindu isn't a hallucination...And, I pretty sure my memories aren't fake...Although my mind is kinda foggy of what happened when I was small, I remember playing with a smaller version of Boomer and some light skin guy with black hair playing with a smaller version of Mikayla all the time..._

_Thanks for the lemon bar and letter! sincerely, Boz_

_P.S Here's a banana muffin i stole from Lanny! SHHH don't tell him though..._


	12. Say Hi To Stabatha!

Dear Mikayla,  
hi, how you doing girl? I just wanted to ask how do you feel about Brady not being on Kinkow. I mean, it's been a pretty long time since he left so I was wondering if your feelings have changed or something. Oh, and when you're (I hope) going to be honest, what do you think about King Boz?

Thanks for the reply and please say hi to Stabetah! :)

Sign: Den Blue

_Dear Den Blue, _

_Thanks for the letter and Stabatha said Hi back! Uh nevermind she decided to slice some pineapples into cubes...How do I feel not having brady on the island anymore? It sucks not having him on the island anymore since he's like a best friend to me...It's not like I developed a crush on him or anything like that heh...I mean I did like his eyes..and h- Oh my, the kings just blew up the armory! Sorry but I have to finish this letter...What do I think of Boz? Well he's weird that's one thing...and he eats fruits with his toes, do I need to add anything else to that? Also he hates me since I look "exactly" like his ex ,Sasha..._

_Anyways got to go, have to clean the armor- Oh come on, they just blew up the library?! How did they find that place?_

_Sign: Mikayla_

_P.S Here's a free hot air-balloon ticket to Kinkow! Hope you can visit! Just watch out for any Waka Waka bugs!_

**_A/N: Really there's a Mitelsey possibility since Kelsey said in an interview that she likes Mitchel's eyes...haha go mitelsey! BTW Mitelsey is Mitchel Musso + Kelsey Chow = Mitelsey! _**


	13. Brakayla On The Wall Of Shipping?

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_I haven't updated this in a long time now...soo that's why I'm updating now!_**

* * *

Dear Brady,

Just to be clear Brakayla is an amazing ship that I could die without. It is on my wall of shipping ( yes I have one ) right on top it's as good as AUSSLY, ELEVENTH ROSE, and HARMIONE! Which are three of the best ships EVER! So get your royal majesty back to Kinkow or face the wrath of a shipper who has the power of imagination, love, and a giant Eurasian bodyguard by the name of Domovoi Butler, he can take out your body-guard in seconds, your bodyguard trembles in fear because of my bodyguards training, he's got THE blue diamond tattoo, if you don't know what that means ask Mason.

Sincerely,  
Julieta of Rosalia  
P.S. have some lemon bars and this signed copy of The Last Dodo, I think you will like the book.

* * *

_Dear Julieta of Rosalia,_

_Thanks for the Lemon Bars! They were quite delicious until Uncle Bill sat on my last one reading the newspaper. The Last Dodo? Hmmm never heard of it then again, I never really read any books unless it was Dr. Seuss, sounds like an interesting book, I'll have to read it later on. Phew, I'm glad I'm not the only person who has a wall of shipping! My top 3 is Brakayla, Roomer or Boomecca, and Nill or Bancy (Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy). I've heard of Aussly apparently but, I've never heard of the others. _

_I have no idea what a Eurasian bodyguard is, all I see that Aunt Nancy dialing up some more bodyguards. Seriously, there's two or three bodyguards surrounding me everywhere I go and, having a bodyguard right outside of the bathroom door is very awkward. Actually, I've never heard of the blue diamond tattoo and, how does Mason know about tattoos? I don't think he even knows what an earing is cause, apparently he won't Mikayla get one. _

_Thanks for the letter/threat_

_Sincerely, _

_Brady_

_P.S Here's a roomer shirt I've been making since I'm in Chicago!_


	14. Mikayla's Feelings?

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry for the practically all-day inconvience, I've accidently unpluged my laptop and it wouldn't turn back on and I've been trying for hours to get it on! So, I'm on the computer...that's kinda slow...**_

_**Anyways after this one, I'm moving on the finishing up my new songfic one-shot I was working on...when I unpluged my laptop...then after I'm done with the one-shot, I'm doing a little surprise for you guys!**_

* * *

Hey Mikayla!

I'm a big fan and I wanted to ask you some things. First of all: Do you have feelings for king Boz? Second: What do you think for king Brady? Do you miss him? Are you in love with him? Do you want 'Brakayla'?

Please answer. ) Hugs & kisses!

_Dear brakaylalover,_

_I've actually got a fan? I-I mean course I do! How can someone not be one of my fans of my awesome dancing that saved the island? Do I have feelings for Mr. Toe-Fruit Guy? The only feelings I have for him, is only on a friend level, nothing else. The only other feelings I have for him, is when I see him eating toe-fruit and it involves hopefully a trash can or vase next to me. _

_I think King Brady as a great friend. Course I miss him, I mean who doesn't miss one of the kings of Kinkow? Am I in love with him? Well, I'm not out love with him...okay, maybe deep I mean really deep in there, there's a really small portion that kinda want Brakayla to happen..._

_Arrows & Machetes, _

_Mikayla Makoola_

_P.S Thanks for writing to Kinkow! Here's a free Kinkow T-Shirt!_


	15. Worrying About Mikayla?

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I really haven't updated this in a while...sooooo...**_

* * *

Dear Mikayla,  
How are you holding up?With missing Brady and all,it must be can't you just confess your undying love for him?You know its stop hiding it and snog the darn boy already!I respect you for a strong woman but you're breaking down! Gather yourself and get on with it!You're making us worry!  
Best regards,  
Snitch

_Dear Snitch, _

_How am I holding up? I'm actually doing fine... Pshh my undying love for him? I uh, only like him as a friend...even if I did love him it wouldn't be undying... What does snog mean? Oh wait, I have a dictionary...Oh my but, I already did at that Evil King incident!_

_Me, breaking down? Makoolas don't break down...How can I gather my heart and get on with it? _

_Sorry for making you guys worry..._

_Best Guards,_

_Mikayla Makoola_


End file.
